powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiona/Furry 325
Furry 325, aka Fiona Mabalard is a female Android Roller Coaster (ARC) based off the roller coaster of the same name at Carowinds, located on the border of North and South Carolina. The ride opened in March 2015. She is Coaster Force Green, but briefly became Dragon Rider and Nitro Blue (II). She is also called Furry Ranger and Masked Rider Dragon in other parts of the world. Character History Creation When Furry 325 was approved to be added to Carowinds, Jeff began work on an Audio Animatronic for the ride. However, the character never debuted at the park as the parks other ARC's were discontinued in the previous season and left to rot. The program ended 2 seasons later when Kings Island debuted Mystic Timbers. Making its way Westward At some point, Jeff disappeared and the ARC's began to worry as they were being sent into storage. She found Millennium Force, who was difficult to coax because she stole her thunder, but Furry said that she was forceless and hollow. They were bickering so hard they decided to race each other across the country and ended up in Reefside, California. Meeting Charles When they arrived, their gears were nearly busted and Charles found and repaired then, thus making them close friends instead of bitter enemies. He have them the names of Mel and Fiona and enrolled then in the university. He kept their true identity a secret, even from his best student and frat leader, Teddy Winslow. Exposed In the first episode of Coaster Force, Fiona and Mel are at a Kappa Sigma Tau Party and we are introduced to the weirdest of its recent pledges, Seamus Decker, who had a crush on Mel. He discovered that they were Androids, and Charles told their back to him, Peter, and Teddy. At this point, the girls got their Ignition Locks and the boys gained the Express Morpher to face the approaching threat of the Count Vladsmir and the Stradun. Lost and Found The monsters of the Monster World were a fair match for them. They eventually found two more ARC's, Stella (Steel Force) and Takshiel (Excalibur, later Steel Venom) to help them. Like most of the rangers, the key side of her ignition lock was badly damaged. However, Mel (who hadn't lost her powers due to falling through an open storm drain) discovered the base of the Nitro Rangers. She became Nitro Blue until the Coaster Force powers were restored, at which time she gave her Nitro powers to Wallace Hightower. The Coaster War Firehawk and The Beast brought the core Coaster Force back to five, and with their help were able to return to Cedar Point (Mel's home) to begin organizing the other other ARC's with Gatekeeper's help (as Jeff left him in charge of the ARC's there). When they found out the leader of the Boma/Vengeance was Son of Beast (which was actually female), they feared Jeff had an enemy and he was captured by them. Turned out, Jeff had become responsible for a team (and family) of his own in Japan that were under attack by the Katrina's Revenge under the control of a ruthless ranger enemy, Lord Drayvon. Personality Fiona is high strung and curious. Unlike her sentai counterpart, she in not the second in command, Mel (and later Peter) took this. She is an extrovert and a tomboy (however she doesn't even know what that means). She is similar to Oliva of Lego Friends as she is into science Default Arsenal/abilities * Hive spectacles: She has a pair of sun glasses that looks like a honey comb * Hornet Dagger: She has a sword on the gear box side of her Ignition Lock * Zoolingualism: She can talk to insects Suits Furry 325-Coaster Force Green * Python Zord * Ignition Lock 'Appearances: '''CF 2-11, 14-20, Midnight Mansion, 24, 25, Nitro 9-12, 14, 16-24, CF-Hex, LM 35-37 Dragon Rider * Dragon Soul * Dragon Sword '''Appearances: '''CF 9, 21, 22 Nitro Blue * Quadron Zord * Nitro Ignition Lock * Transforming Knight Striker * Magnum XL Blaster * Data Cycle '''Appearances: '''Nitro 1-7, 8 (passed to Wallace) Behind the Scenes Fiona is portrayed by Zoe Pratt. Out of the 105 Roller Coasters, she represents Furry 325 at Carowinds and her Nitro Weapon name comes from Magnum XL-200 (1989-), the first roller coaster over 200ft that started what was call the "Coaster Wars" that lasted from 1989-2005 when Kingda Ka (2005-) opened, and again with the arrival of RMC in 2011 into the present. Also, when Secret of Angles (The Winter Trials arc in ''Power Rangers Literary Morphers) was first written during the third draft of Power Rangers Coaster Force, where she and Nighthawk would have been the female members. She was also in the two previous versions, but was an evil White Ranger in the "Beetleborgs" version. Notes * She is the third female Green after Cornith Summers and Willow * First female Green to work with and be a core Blue Ranger ** Kayla is an extra ranger * She is the first Female Blue in a pre-zyuranger suit ** As Denzi Yellow and Vul panther were female Yellows * First Green Ranger to become a Blue Ranger ** If the Mega Rangers had an all Blue Morph/Change, Jake would have been the Blue Time Force Ranger, as his counterpart used that key in Gokaiger's 45th episode ** She is the first core female blue to serve as second in command (as Buttercup is technically a secondary blue, which makes her the previous second in command blue) * First female green to meet another female green, Raptor (Coaster Force Resheda) and Dellia (Wild West Green) ** There are 4 other roller coasters that are female and are designated as green, 5 male * She is the only ARC of the first 4 with a personal weapon ** Mel has the power of Auras an making Lightning bolts ** Stella has heat breath and long nails, which technically doesn't count ** Taksheil has no super powers and had lost his weapon, Excalibur, until morphing in Daydream See Also * Takabisha-Sentai Counterpart (as CF Green) from Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page * Youhei Hama-Sentai Counterpart (as Nitro Blue) from ''Turboranger * Megumi Aso-Rider Counterpart (Suit) from A Midsummer Night's Dream: Wedding March Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic)